


It'll be alright in the end.

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst and Feels, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disasters, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, adopted family is real family, extremely soft, really gentle family time, referenced child abandonment (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alex and Astra give their adopted kids some surprise news
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous, General Danvers & Supercat Week 5





	It'll be alright in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically the concept for this is that married!GD have adopted two Tamaranean refugee girls and have been a happy family for years. Koriand'r and Komand'r are really more Teen Titans characters (Komand'r is actually usually a bad guy), but I'm using them as kids here because scared refugees are exactly the kind of children who Alex and Astra would melt for. 
> 
> Posting anonymously because I'm a coward and my social anxiety is flaring up.

“Are we in trouble, Mommy?” Koriand’r asked with the big shining eyes of a six-year-old Tamaranean. 

Alex couldn’t help but smile gently at her younger daughter as Astra wrapped an arm around the Human’s shoulders. “No, sweetie. Your other mother and I have to tell you something important, that’s all.” 

“Is this about that trip you both took to the doctor’s yesterday and Aunt Kara had to watch us?” Alex and Astra’s older daughter, Komand’r, asked with a frown. At thirteen, she was in the middle of the Tamaranean equivalent of puberty, and had taken to wearing too much black makeup to Make A Statement. Then her eyes went wide. “Are you sick? Is Mom sick?” 

“No, darling,” Astra assured her, giving Alex a quick squeeze. “We merely…had an accident.” 

“You see, there was this new alien machine that the DEO recovered, and your mothers were trying to figure it out, and it…well, it activated, and it turns out it was actually, um…” Alex bit her lip. “Both of us are going to have babies.” There. It was out. 

Komand’r gaped, then tears brimmed in her eyes. “B…babies? You…what did we do? Why don’t you want us anymore?!” 

“No, no, sweetie!” Alex gasped, falling from the couch to kneel and reach out to her daughter. “When we adopted you, it was forever, nothing’s going to change that!” 

“Bullshit!” Komand’r cried, jerking away. Kori had been too young to remember anything before her adoption, but Komand’r had spent over two years fully cognizant of her birth parents’ abandonment of her and her sister to being refugees across the galaxy, and even after Alex and Astra had adopted them almost literally out of the pod, the older Tamaranean had had trouble adjusting. “You’re going to send us away so you can have your own kids like you always wanted!” 

“Komand’r, language!” Astra snapped. “Furthermore, you are our child, and we will not abandon our children under any circumstances.” 

“Just stop lying to me and leave me alone!” the teenager shouted, before fleeing with Alex’s call on her heels. 

“Komand’r, wait—” But Astra’s hand on her shoulder held Alex back. 

“She needs time,” Astra murmured. “We will speak with her later. Let her text her friends from school for now.” 

“I guess,” Alex sighed, biting her lip. She still wasn’t quite sure how many actual friends Komand’r had, as opposed to bullies who picked on her for her still-not-quite-perfect Human disguise. Kori’s sniffle brought her back to the present. 

“Mommy…are you and Mommy really going to send us away?” The Tamaranean girl’s bottom lip wobbled as the tears began to slip from her eyes. 

“Oh, no, baby, no,” Alex assured her, tears in her eyes, Astra coming down at her side as they wrapped their little girl in a hug. “You know how we love you, and you love Komand’r?” 

Kori nodded with another sniffle. 

“Well, it’s like that. There’s going to be two more babies, and you’re going to love them, just like you love me and Mommy Astra, and how you love your sister, and how we love Aunt Kara and she loves us.” 

“You’re not going to send me away?” 

“Never,” Astra promised, tugging her daughter close to kiss the top of her copper-haired head. “You are going to meet two new sisters, and they will love you as much as you love them.” 

“It’ll be a bit like how you and Komand’r are now, but you’ll both get to look after your new sisters, and teach them everything you know, like how Komand’r teaches you video games and took care of you before we adopted you,” Alex added. “Does that sound fun?” 

Kori nodded hesitantly, then floated off of the floor, hooked an arm around each of her mothers’ necks, and buried herself in their embrace. Alex and Astra hugged her and each other tight, gently kissing their daughter’s scalp as they gently rubbed her back. 

“When do we get the babies?” Kori asked as she pulled back after a few minutes. 

Alex and Astra shared a rueful look. “About six months, sweetie,” Alex replied. “Your Mommies didn’t figure out about the babies until the other day, because we were very silly and haven’t had babies before.”

“Oh.” Kori’s face scrunched up. “Where are they?”

Alex pulled back and indicated her abdomen. “One’s in here, and one’s in Mommy Astra’s belly.” 

“Wow…” Kori’s eyes were wide again. “How does that work?” 

“Well…it’s a little complicated sweetie. But you’ll learn that in science class when you’re Komand’r’s age,” Alex promised. Kori’s hands reached out hesitantly. “Do you want to feel?” 

Kori nodded shyly. Alex smiled and untucked her loose Henley, pulling it up over the faint swell of her abdomen. “Here, sweetie. Be gentle, Mommy’s ticklish.” 

Kori’s hand, warmer than any Human’s, reached out hesitantly and made contact with a little encouragement from Alex and Astra. “I don’t feel anything,” she pouted after a minute. 

“That’s because the baby’s still really small, sweetie,” Alex told her. “There’s not much but a little bump, because the baby’s about the size of a grape.” 

“Oh.” Kori’s eyes were like saucers. “That’s really small!” 

“Yep!” Alex grinned. Astra chuckled softly, and Kori looked over to where the Kryptonian had pulled up her own shirt, revealing a vey slight bump of her own.

“Will the babies be special like me and Komand’r?”

Alex and Astra shared a look. “They will be special in a different way, Kori,” Astra explained. “They will likely inherit my abilities.” 

“Hopefully those’ll take a while to develop,” Alex sighed. As much as she loved motherhood, chasing Kryptonian infants wasn’t her idea of a good time. “Aunt Kara’s going to be over a lot more, I think. And you and Komand’r will get to go on more special trips with her, and eventually you’ll probably end up babysitting the babies with her.” 

“Yay!” Kori grinned. “Aunt Kara’s nice!” 

“Indeed she is,” Astra chuckled, tugging her daughter close and squeezing her against her side. 

“Will Komand’r always be mad?” 

Alex and Astra shared another look. “I think so, dearling,” Astra murmured. “She only needs some time.” 

“OK.” Kori nodded absent-mindedly. “Will they be girl babies or boy babies?” 

“Girls,” Alex replied. “Hard for them to be anything else!” She and Astra shared a quiet laugh as Kori lay down over Alex’s lap and put her hand back on Alex’s abdomen. “What’s up, sweetie?” 

“I wanna talk to the baby,” Kori replied. She stared at the slight convexity as Alex leaned back onto her hands, smiling softly. “Hi, baby! I’m Kori, your big sister. I love Mr. Cuddles my penguin and my big sister Komand’r and my mommies and my Auntie Kara and Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story. My big sister’s a little grouchy, and my mommies are a little scary to lots of people, but they’re really nice and Komand’r promised to keep me safe forever and my mommies are really nice to cuddle. We’re going to be best friends forever!” 

Alex’s vision went blurry as Kori kissed her belly right above the umbilicus, and brought one hand up to wipe her eyes as Kori scrambled over to Astra and repeated her little speech to the shocked Kryptonian. Alex met Astra’s wet eyes as Kori kissed Astra’s belly, and the women leaned over to kiss each other before splitting to wrap their daughter in another group hug. 

“You’re a good big sister,” Alex murmured into the hug. “Your sisters are going to love you, sweetie. I’m so proud of you!” 

“I love you, Mommy,” Kori said into Alex’s arm. And then it was back to regular little-kid needs. “’m hungry, can I have a snack” 

Astra and Alex looked up into each other’s eyes, and dissolved into laughter. 

***

Alex knocked at Komand’r’s door, hair loose and red flannel buttoned at every other point over her slight bump. 

“Go away!” the teenager called out, but her heart clearly wasn’t in it. 

“Can we talk?” Alex asked, opening the door just enough to stick her head inside. 

“Why?” the Tamaranean asked, glowering through eyes that had clearly been busy crying. “You don’t want me anymore!” 

“That’s not true,” Alex sighed. “Just give me five minutes, honey? I know that this was unexpected, and that it’s a big, scary thing, but I think you could come to really enjoy this.” 

Komand’r averted her eyes. “Fine,” she grumbled. 

“Thank you.” Alex slipped inside, closing the bedroom door behind her, and padded over to where Komand’r lay curled up towards the wall on her bed. She sat at the foot, reaching up to lay a gentle hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Komand’r…you’re a good daughter. I know I get a little exasperated at your makeup and clothing preferences sometimes, but you’re an amazing sister for Kori, you’re so smart, and kind, and brave—I still remember how last year you threatened to deck that bully who was harassing that cheerleader girl—and I just know that you’re going to be an _incredible_ big sister for your two new siblings.” 

“I don’t _want_ new sisters,” Komand’r complained. “Why aren’t Kori and I enough?” 

“You are,” Alex promised her. “I promise you that you are. You’ve been with us nearly five years now and Astra and I never even considered artificial fertilization when some friends of ours offered us the chance. This is just…a happy accident.” 

“Why did you change your mind?” 

“Well…” Alex sighed. “Your mother and I talked about this a lot yesterday. We decided to keep the babies for a bunch of reasons, but…I love having a family, Komand’r. And it’s not like I have a limited amount of love to go around. I love you just as much now as I did yesterday, the day before, a week ago, last month, and so on. You and Koriand’r will _always_ be our special girls, OK?” 

“But when the babies get here…you guys’ll be busy! I mean, doing the baby stuff. And--” 

“You’re welcome to help out as much as you like,” Alex noted. “But, sweetie…you’re an independent young woman, you don’t need your moms hanging around badgering you when you’re talking to your friends, right?” 

“…no.” Komand’r winced at the thought. 

“Yeah. Well, that’s sort of when we’d do most of the baby-taking-care-of stuff. And it’s only really tough for the first few months, I’ve heard. We’ll still be here if you need us, a shoulder to cry on, help with homework…We might be carrying a baby while we do it, and we might have your Aunt Kara around a lot more, but I promise you, your moms aren’t going anywhere and neither are you.” 

“I…I just don’t want things to change,” Komand’r whispered. Alex hummed in what she hoped was an understanding tone, leaning over to rub her daughter’s shoulder. “The last time…” 

“ _Was_ the last time, at least until you grow up and head off to college,” Alex promised her. “And even after that, you’ll still have a place in our home whenever you need it.” 

“I’m scared,” the Tamaranean choked out. 

“I know, honey, I know,” Alex murmured, shifting to lean on one arm as she wrapped the other around her daughter. “I was so mad and scared when Kara first came to live with me…I was your age back then, I know how hurt and scared and mad you’re feeling. But sweetie, I promise you, I’ll _always_ love you, and I’m certain that you’re going to find that being a big sister to two new siblings is a lot of fun!” She kissed the side of Komand’r’s head with gentle lips. “You’re always going to be my beautiful daughter, and that’s never, ever going to change, sweetie.” 

Komand’r rolled over and lunged up to wrap her arms around Alex’s neck and bury her face and tears in Alex’s chest. Alex caught her daughter with a faint huff, and began to rock them back and forth, murmuring sweet nothings as the Tamaranean sobbed into her collarbone. 

“Don’t leave me, Mommy,” Komand’r begged. 

“Never, sweetie,” Alex promised. “Never.” She wouldn’t trade either girl for the world…but still, part of her wished that Komand’r’s homeworld had never been invaded, that she’d never had to fly across the galaxy at seven with an infant sister in tow, even though that meant Alex never would’ve met her Tamaranean girls. “It’s going to be OK, honey. It’s all going to be OK.” 

It took a few minutes for the teenager to calm down, but eventually she pulled back with a sniffle. “Is Mom mad at me?” 

“No, honey,” Alex promised. “She’s just making dinner. We thought I should talk to you first since she’s a bit…well, you know.” 

“Yeah,” Komand’r hiccupped with a weak smile. Astra could be scary by default, Alex had to work at it. Even though Alex was usually the slightly more stern parent, ironically enough. “Mom?” 

“Yes, sweetie?” 

“Can I…feel the baby?” 

“There isn’t much to feel,” Alex warned her, unbuttoning the lowest couple of buttons of her flannel, “but go ahead.” 

Komand’r bit her lip and reached out hesitantly. Alex gently guided the teenager’s hand to her abdomen. “Oh.” Komand’r said. “I…don’t feel much?” 

“Yeah, it’s just a little bump right now, the baby’s pretty small,” Alex smiled. “In a couple of months you’ll be able to feel her kick.” 

“Oh.” Komand’r bit her lip again. 

“Do you want another hug, sweetie?” 

The Tamaranean nodded, tears in her eyes, and Alex swept her up into another embrace. “”m sorry for being mad.” 

“It’s OK, honey. I know this is a big, big thing, and it’s brand new, and you’re scared.” She kissed Komand’r’s scalp, a hand scratching through the girl’s hair. “We’re here for you. I promise.” 

Komand’r nodded into Alex’s neck. “Can we go talk to Mom? I don’t want her to be mad at me.” 

“Of course, sweetie.” Alex pulled back from the hug, and she and Komand’r stood. “Thank you for being so brave, honey. It really means a lot to your mother and me.” 

“Yeah.” Komand’r looked away as her cheeks became a shinier shade of copper, the Tamaranean equivalent of a blush. “I love you, Mom.” 

“I love you too, sweetie.” 

***

Alex slipped into bed with a sigh, Astra turning on her side to look at her. “We’ve got such good children,” Alex murmured, reaching out to brush a lock of hair from Astra’s face. 

“Yes,” Astra agreed, pulling her wife into a gentle kiss. “They will be good sisters to our new daughters.” 

“Yeah.” Alex reached out and slipped a hand under Astra’s soft cotton T-shirt, cupping the faint swell of her womb. “I can’t believe it took us this long to notice.” 

“To be fair, neither of us ever even dreamed of an accidental pregnancy.” 

“Let alone two at once,” Alex chuckled. “What the Hell were we thinking?” 

“When this happened, or when we discovered the result?” 

“Yesterday. I mean, neither of us could’ve predicted that that alien device would’ve…well…” 

Astra huffed with laughter. “Indeed. Small wonder we did not put together the pieces of evidence until recently.” 

Alex kissed the smirk off of her face, and Astra slid an arm under Alex to pull her closer. “I’m worried,” the Human admitted as she pulled back. “Can we do this? I mean, we managed with Kori, but she was already crawling, and Komand’r helped watch her sometimes…” 

Astra silenced her with another kiss. “We will persevere,” she murmured as they broke just far enough to touch foreheads, eyes closed as they breathed each other in. “We have survived far, far worse, my love.” 

“I hope so,” Alex sighed. “I want to be a good mother for all of our children, but…four kids, two babies? That’s a lot.” 

“We have friends and family who will help,” Astra noted. “Kara in particular adores being the ‘cool aunt’. Why so worried? Komand’r came around, and Kori is excited for her baby sisters.” 

Alex half-shrugged. “I…guess it’s irrational. But I’m worried about it.” 

“I believe that that is normal. Do you remember how frantic we were when we adopted the girls?” 

Alex chuckled ruefully at that. “Oh, yeah. You tried to baby-proof the ceiling!” 

“In fairness, Tamaraneans _can_ fly…” 

“Oh, crap, our babies are going to be half-Kryptonian, they’re going to have _powers_ …” 

“Hopefully not,” Astra muttered. “But we will see. And we will adapt. You are a wonderful, loving mother, and you will give our new daughters just as much love as you give our first two.” 

“I love you,” Alex sighed, kissing her wife again. 

“I know,” Astra murmured. They kissed softly, gently, nuzzling each other as they slowly drifted towards sleep. Alex’s heartbeat slowed, Astra’s super-hearing picking it, the regular pulse of Kori and Komand’r’s heart-equivalents, and the rapid flutter of the developing fetuses up as she descended into slumber. 

Astra fell asleep with a smile on her lips and the sounds of her wife and daughters in her ears. 


End file.
